


Back 2 U (AM 01:27)

by shinees (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, M/M, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinees
Summary: Taeyong, a warm-hearted fairy, is assigned to protect a little boy named Sicheng.There's a dark secret about fairies that Sicheng is blind to, but maybe it's better he doesn't know.





	1. We Are a Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kohaku_to_hana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_to_hana/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey connie this is last minute dedicated 2u bc u said u were thinkin of a fairy fic + ilu so dhgdfg Prepare For Quick Updates bc chappies are so short kjdfbg !!!

✿

Once upon a time in the city of Zhejiang, a young father holds his wife’s hand tightly in the hospital room as their watery eyes focus on their newborn son take his first inhalation of air. A new life has just begun, and it’s manifested in the form of a small child being swaddled into a blue blanket, placed into his tearful mother’s awaiting arms. 

  
  


It was in that very moment in which Taeyong had been assigned his first duty as a fairy; to observe and protect this newborn that entered into the world only moments before, to keep him safe and free from any harm that may chase him through his lifetime (and if the translucent wings on Taeyong’s back twitched in undeniable excitement, no one was any the wiser).

  
  


Only special humans were gifted with fairies, and Taeyong was never told exactly the reason why only a select few had been accepted to be overseen by a fairy, or in some cases, be able to ask for a fairy’s guidance. Never did he inquire on the topic, for if it were pivotal information he reasons he would have been made aware already. Instead, he was thankful to be given the opportunity of protecting a _human._

  
  


With a quiet buzz of excitement, Taeyong casted a well-practiced invisibility spell on himself and flew to the exact room that his small human resided in, mewling noisily after the umbilical cord was cut. A single set of parents were holding hands, sharing soft glances between each other and their son, who was being cleaned by nurses beside them. The scene in front of Taeyong was precisely the definition of love, and he muses it may have been the most delightful sight he’s ever witnessed. 

  
  


A sense of wonder bathes the hospital room as the day draws to a gentle end. 

  


✿

  


  


If Taeyong’s purpose was to protect the child he was assigned, then he was determined not to fail. The baby that he had first seen several months ago had already begun to grow rapidly, like a dandelion weed amidst a forest of aged oak trees. Sicheng, as his parents had named him, had soft tanned skin and ruddy cheeks, a single tooth that begun to show when he yawned in his otherwise toothless mouth. 

  
  


Home for the fairy had become the nook inside the bottom drawer of Sicheng’s dresser alongside a sky blue blanket with pale yellow stars, rounded and soft edges. Quiet and comfortable was his resting place, and entirely better, it was very near to Sicheng’s crib - meaning Taeyong could keep his attention focused on his little human throughout the sleepy nights.

  
  


By his intention, Taeyong’s presence went unknown by their picturesque family of three, and it was ideal that way. Lately though, a few less than careful actions have resulted in errs that made Taeyong uncertain of his anonymity, such as one chilly February evening that required the fairy’s assistance - Sicheng’s delicate cries and little shivers were striking his heart, and he could not let them continue without help. In a confident attempt to resolve the situation, Taeyong used all of the strength in his small body to carry the blue-yellow blanket to Sicheng, tucking the soft cloth under his chilled frame in order to ward off the cool air.

  
  


Hushed hiccups and sniffles still came from Sicheng’s tightly closed lips, but they lessened gradually by the minute as the fuss dissipated. It was only a few moments before his eyes fell shut and his pupils chased invisible dreams behind his eyelids. The silence surrounding the little boy and his fairy was soft and kind.

  
  


“Sweet dreams, little Sicheng.” Taeyong whispers to the air. “You are safe.”

  
  


(The moon is chased away by the rising sun, and when the morning fully arrives, Sicheng’s mother wonders out loud to her husband if she had wrapped her son in a blanket the night prior, to which the father said, “I can’t recall. Perhaps I did without remembering.” 

  


The mother nods, and Taeyong sighs in relief.)

✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nkjbdsvsdb !!!! ok !! yall kno i am a slut for feedback so do i even need to ask,,....
> 
> nd u can catch me on tumblr @ ouchwinwin


	2. Make Up My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdgfgf all chapter titles are lyrics from back 2 u which hones t ly has nothing to do with the fic

✿

It was only a coincidence that Sicheng’s room as a child had a fantastical theme to it; elf, gnome, fairy and mermaid figurines placed across a white iron shelf above his nightstand. Sicheng was only 5 years old at the time, but his interest in such mystical elements was undeniable and had manifested so early.

 

Taeyong felt comfortable in the room that belonged to his small human, like it was intended to be shared between the two of them. Though Sicheng was blind to fairy’s existence, Taeyong knew with an overwhelming certainty that they were truly a great pair. Being compatible didn't necessitate the kind of interaction that humans so often deemed as mandatory, because Taeyong just _knew_ they shared a wonderful bond without even having to speak to each other.

 

Simply from the way that Sicheng fell asleep happily with his blanket tucked around him, safe and soft without any worries, was proof enough that Taeyong was fulfilling his duties well.

 

Taeyong was invisible at that moment in time, sitting on the desk as Sicheng slept silently, and thinking to himself. _One day when I reveal myself, Sicheng is going to love me - perhaps just as much as I love him._

  


✿

  
A small bulb beside the bed flickered and buzzed until it died.

 

Taeyong was aware his little human was petrified of the dark, as it seemed many children were, yet Sicheng was still asleep when it occurred, his consciousness still playing in a distant land of dreams. Taeyong imagines the dread on Sicheng’s delicate features when he awakens, the butterfly night-light he deeply treasured would be broken, dead, the beautiful yellow light that once illuminated his bedroom softly would cease.

 

But there would be no reason for Sicheng to be fraught at the absence of protective light if he didn’t know it happened, thus Taeyong is struck with a brilliant idea.

 

Making himself visible, Taeyong flew to the broken night-light beside Sicheng’s bed and straightened his posture, perching on the plastic light and broadly stretching his wings as they began to radiate with a soft glow that intensified with each second. The child’s room became bathed in a serene blue light, the color of the ocean on a cool day, and it couldn’t begin to equate to the previous light, suddenly seeming dull in comparison to the magnificent natural glow of a fairy’s wings.

 

The tiny fairy allowed his wings to shine all throughout the night, illuminating the features on Sicheng’s face and painting his skin soft blue until the sun began to rise and the natural light replaced his own. In the morning, Taeyong’s wings ached terribly with a pain he hadn’t felt before, never having exerted such energy for hours at once, but he found that he didn’t regret it. 

 

Sicheng does not wake up to find a broken night-light; Instead, he awakens to a new light in the shape of a fairy possessing a mesmerizing blue radiance. He could not recall when Mother bought a new light-light, but she must have done so without telling him - Sicheng reasoned with a dimpled grin that fairies are better than butterflies anyway, and he didn’t mind in the slightest.

 

The ache in Taeyong’s veiny wings was promptly forgotten when Sicheng told Mother joyfully that he adored his new night-light.

  


✿

Sicheng believed he had seen a fairy.

 

Eager laughter and squeals of childish delight filled their home on a Saturday afternoon as he told Mother and Father he had seen a fairy with his own eyes. All the exaggerated mannerisms that came with being ten years of age were displayed when Sicheng related enthusiastically how it happened. 

 

The fairy, quite small in stature, flew above his head while buzzing a melodic tune like a thousand bees singing in harmony, landing in his floppy black hair and disappearing into the garden after leaving behind a strong scent of Jasmine. Even his longest strides weren’t fast enough to catch up with the fairy he had seen.

 

“What did it look like, son?” Father’s voice said through a smile, warm and aged.

 

“Blue, blue, blue. Blue! Did you know fairies could glow blue?” Sicheng asked with undeniable thrill, slightly out of breath from the entire experience still. “He had beautiful and glittering long wings with sparkling short white hair. Can I go to Kun’s house and tell him about it? Please Mother? Father?”

 

His parents shared a nod and directed their eyes back to their son, who was nearly trembling with elation. Mother said kindly, “Go; be safe on your trip to the Qian’s. See that your laces are tied before you leave. They were untied when you came inside.”

 

Rapid footsteps down the hallway to the front door could be heard alongside a shouted, “Thank you!” When Sicheng reached the porch where his shoes waited for him, his eyes caught on a small blue glow that fluttered out of sight as soon as it reached his attention.

 

With a rapid-beating heart, Sicheng bent down to pull his shoes on and noticed the laces were already tied - an exact bowknot from the dirtied white laces, so perfectly done that Sicheng could never replicate it.

 

From the distance, his ears had picked up the sound of his mother’s voice speaking from inside the house, “He must’ve seen a firefly,” but Sicheng knew better.

 

Fireflies weren't blue, after all, and they certainly didn't know how to tie shoelaces.  
  


✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self promo whAt? ?? ?? hah,a id nEVer ???? follow me on tumblr @ ouchwinwin


End file.
